


Girls Band Quickies

by JanSolo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, This fic is gonna create hundreds of new bandori ship tags, Vaginal Sex, mostly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanSolo/pseuds/JanSolo
Summary: A few short and sexual stories of varying characters and interactions. Sexuality of characters may vary, though most of the pairings are gay or vaguely gay. Will title each chapter accordingly.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Wakamiya Eve, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Kitazawa Hagumi/Hazawa Tsugumi, Shirasagi Chisato/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Arisa's Imagination (Arisa solo)

All Arisa could think of whenever she gets horny is that quirky vocalist of hers. The way she plays her guitar, oh how she wishes that Kasumi would use her hands on her just like that. No matter how annoying Kasumi can be, thinking about her only makes Arisa wet at night. Her fingers slip under her panties to satisfy her aching pussy while her other hand massages her enormous breasts. The voice of Kasumi in her head drowned even the loudest of her moans, her finger went deeper inside her as her panties gets drenched in her juices.

"K-Kasumi!"

Arisa twitched as her walls contracted, her orgasm caused her to squirt all over her bed. She panted as she imagined her love coming right after her. Arisa took her hand out of her lower region and simply stared at her fluids dripping off her fingers, that's gonna be a pain to clean later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet first chapter. I'll ease into this slowly but the next one will be longer, I promise
> 
> For any grammar or writing corrections, please do state so in the comments. Anything to help my terrible grammar pls...


	2. Hazawa Coffee's New Brew (Eve x Tsugumi)

This is normally inappropriate behavior for workmates but Tsugumi and Eve will let it slide, just for now. Hazawa coffee got new kinds of brews from their supplier and Tsugumi's family was out for the day so the two student employees of the cafe were entrusted to take care of things. One of the new supplies was a tea that boosted their hormones. Usually it's to help pregnant women or for those with hormonal imbalances, but some people do use them for another side effect.

As such, the two keyboardists who unknowingly tried the new tea were now sharing a seat with each other; Tsugumi was seated on the lap of the taller girl as their lips locked with each other and their tongues intertwined. Their hands slid across each other's bodies until Eve accidentally brushed against Tsugumi's erect nipple, their hormones causing their sensitive spots to be even more sensitive. A small moan elicited from the brunette's mouth, breaking their kiss but their faces were kept close with each other, warm breaths coming from both that could be felt on their bodies.

There's nothing to risk, right? It's now or never after all, Tsugumi started to unbutton her outfit while Eve helped unclasp her bra revealing a petite pair of breasts. The two immediately went to work as Tsugumi circled her finger over her nipple while her partner already went with her mouth, her tongue playfully licking Tsugumi's other nipple. Not to be outdone, Tsugumi used her free hand in order to open Eve's pants and gain access to her panties, which was already soaked upon feeling it with her finger. Her finger brushed upon the idol's slit which caused Eve to make a muffled moan through Tsugumi's bosom. A smirk formed on Tsugumi's face as she squeezed on Eve's clit, who had to let go of Tsugumi's breast in order to let out her moan.

Two can play at that game, Eve thought as she used her free hand to reach underneath Tsugumi's skirt only to feel wetness through her clothes. Eve continued to suck on her partner's nipple while her hand became busy under her fellow keyboardist. Their bodies intertwined as they resumed in pleasuring each other; Tsugumi with a hand on her chest and the other inside Eve's pussy, while Eve had a mouthful of Tsugumi's breast while she fingered her partner.

"Eve... I-I!"

The combined pleasure on her breasts along with Eve's exploration inside her vagina caused Tsugumi to be filled with ecstasy. Her walls tightened around Eve's fingers as she thrusted her hips up and down on her partner's hand. She screamed with excitement before she climaxed, pushing her hips down one last time as her fluids leaked out of her pussy.

Her partner meanwhile was about to reach her orgasm too, her legs closed together as her body shook. Hearing Tsugumi's moan caused Eve to release one as well as excitement welled inside her body.

"Aa-Aaah-!"

Eve released her built up pleasure, she would've screamed more had Tsugumi not pulled her in for another kiss. Their hands held each other, both soaked in the juices of the other. After another long kiss, the two stares at each other. The tea wouldn't wear off for another 40 minutes, might as well make the most out of it now~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all it's gonna be longer
> 
> Look I'm no doctor or biology student, I don't know if such a tea actually exists


	3. The Madness of Hamlet (Kaoru x M???)

"Mmh!"

Seed filled Kaoru's mouth as her partner came straight into her throat. She let the throbbing dick out of her mouth to let her swallow the load and let out heavy breaths. The dick continued to twitch, oozing out leftover cum which Kaoru happily lapped up. Her tongue licked the head clean, savoring the taste as she reached the tip.

"Ahh... such a fleeting taste..."

Unfortunately, all of her attention to her partner left her wanting and unsatisfied. Fortunately, their cock was still hard and ready for another round. Kaoru took off her remaining clothes, her underwear, and placed her body against her partner. The two of them kissed, combining the tastes of their saliva with the residual hint of jizz from her mouth. Kaoru held their dick as she aligned it with her aching pussy, releasing the kiss before slamming herself down and inserting the entire cock inside her. The sudden sensation felt like the dagger that pierced Juliet but instead of pain, it was pleasure that filled her.

"Nnh... Ah!"

Kaoru moaned as their bodies grinded against each other, it wasn't such a princely thing to do but excitement overwhelmed her senses. The motion started off slow, with Kaoru halting her hips after every thrust to let her pussy feel the cock entirely, but it eventually didn't feel like enough for Kaoru. Her breathing became heavier as she bounced on their penis faster, her partner noticed this as a cue to push their shaft harder. Their hips thrusted upon each other at the same time hitting deep inside Kaoru every moment and causing her to moan at each movement. Kaoru bit her lip as she gripped her hands on her partner's shoulders while her leg wrapped itself around their body.

"Ah... I'm gonna... Ohh!"

Kaoru threw her head back, her pussy clamped down on the throbbing cock as she slammed herself down, squeezing the shaft inside her. The two of them came at the same time, Kaoru felt the warm seed filling her up inside. Her panting breath and tongue hanging from her mouth signified her satisfaction, not even the greatest of her performances made her feel this good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried experimenting with writing Kaoru, especially one that involved her and a penis. I know she's the gayest bandori but hey, I tried.
> 
> I did try to keep the story a bit vague though, using gender neutral pronouns and terms for whoever was with Kaoru. So yeah it's up to y'all to interpret it either as a man or some intersex woman, look I tried my best.
> 
> I'll put Kaoru back on the queue for fics, I didn't enjoy writing this as much as the previous two (and maybe some next ones as well~) so once I get a good idea (or a good suggestion), I might add her to the list earlier.


	4. The Coffee and the Croquette (Hagumi x Tsugumi)

Hagumi pulled off Tsugumi's pants and spread her legs in order to reveal the brunette's cute, yellow-striped panties.

"W-what are you doing, Hagumi-chan?"

"Oh, Mii-kun said that this is what you do when you like a girl!"

Hagumi noticed a wet spot starting to form through Tsugumi's thin panties, allowing her to see the outline of her folds. Before Tsugumi could respond, Hagumi moved her tongue across Tsugumi's pussy through her underwear.

"A-ah!"

"Does Tsugu not like it? Hagumi can stop if Tsugu wants!"

Tsugumi was initially surprised initially, but she couldn't deny how good it felt. Hagumi seemed like a novice at this yet Tsugumi shivered just from the first touch. Tsugumi shook her head lightly which the bassist gladly took as a sign to continue using her tongue against Tsugumi's aching folds. Afterglow's keyboardist continued to moan, not noticing that her hand had alread moved on its own, massaging her throbbing clit under her panties. Hagumi didn't let this detail go as she finally pulled down Tsugumi's panties, exposing the dripping wet pussy to the cold air and Hagumi's warm breath. The orange-haired girl curiously inserted her tongue inside causing more moans from Tsugumi, who finally had her other hand occupied with her erect nipples. Seeing the pleasure from the girl she loved, Hagumi continued to explore Tsugumi, tasting her vagina and its fluids.

"Ahh... AAAAH!"

"Tsugu!"

Tsugumi came, squirting her fluids all over Hagumi's face, which was happily licked by her. The action of which made the blissful Tsugumi giggle. Things may have moved too fast between them but Tsugumi doesn't mind anymore, it seemed like this was the start of a happy relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went straight (or I guess, gay) to the point, huh? I know it's kind of early to write Tsugumi for the second time already but I just had this idea in my head all of a sudden so I went ahead and wrote it.
> 
> Look, Tsugumi isn't even my best or worst girl so it's definitely not my bias towards or against her, she's like around top 10 for me! I swear no more Tsugumi stories for a while...
> 
> I cannot guarantee the same about Hagumi though, that girl needs more love and while this is probably not the best way to show it, I'll make chapters involving her more "wholesome" and not like the previous two chapters.


	5. You Only Love Once (Chisato x Tomoe)

One would not expect Pastel*Palettes' bassist and Afterglow's drummer to be together yet there they were, walking home together after a long day of shopping at the mall. As they arrived at Chisato's place, Tomoe immediately slumped at the couch, dropping her bags on the floor and only bothering to kick her shoes off.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you after your payday... If I wasn't in love with you, I would've left 5 minutes in!"

The bassist giggled in response as she dug through her newly bought items. Taking a small box with her as she sat beside her lover who then placed one of her slumped arms over Chisato's shoulders. The two looked at each other before the bassist reached her hand up to other's face and held her to give her a kiss. Tomoe reciprocated the kiss, lowering her head to make it easier for her shorter girlfriend before pulling back to breath.

"You're really tired huh, Tomoe-chan? I thought drummers were supposed to be full of stamina? Fufu..."

"Hey look, I'm only used to sitting while performing so I can put all my strength and effort into my arms!" Tomoe flexed her free arm, which Chisato found cute, before resting it back down on the couch. "Besides, I already spent most of my energy in loving you."

Chisato sighed at the cheesiness of that line, but she was already used to Kaoru's antics which Tomoe's wasn't even close to be as bad. But Chisato was not willing to be outdone in teasing, especially with how easy it was to fluster Tomoe. "So are you telling me that you're getting tired of our relationship?"

"Wha-what? No! No, I'll never get tired of you, of course! Haha, you know that I love you with all my heart, right?"

"Well if you say so..." Chisato leaned her body closer to Tomoe's as she started unbuttoning the taller girl's clothes, revealing a sweaty undershirt where her strapless bra could be seem through. "Let's test that energy of yours then."

"Wa-wait, what are you doing?"

"You said you'll never get tired of me right?" Chisato moved her finger downward from Tomoe's chest until it reached her skirt, which was quickly pulled down. Chisato's other hand held the contents of the box she brought; a sizable dildo which she was ready to use on her girlfriend. "How about we see how long that stamina of yours will last?"

Tomoe bit her lip as the blonde had pulled her her skirt down her legs, will she stop her or will she just let her strip her bare? Tomoe gave out an exasperated sigh, it has been a while since the two of them had fun which was why they bought some toys earlier anyway. As she felt Chisato pull her panties to the side, Tomoe looked at her lover and gave a defeated nod. A smirk was seen on Chisato's face for a moment before Tomoe felt her folds make way for the dildo to enter her. Tomoe tried to resist but the sudden pleasure of being penetrated made her scream. Her eyes were closed but she just knew that Chisato had a mischievous smile on her face, which was easily proven upon hearing her giggle.

Tomoe couldn't focus on that fact though as Chisato continued to pump the dildo inside her, reaching deeper and deeper and getting faster and faster each thrust, Tomoe's moans also getting louder and louder as new waves of pleasure hit her cores. Chisato meanwhile was enjoying every second of seeing the drummer in bliss, her temptation is telling her to play with herself as well, but she decided to save that for later. A shock came to her when Tomoe grabbed the hand holding the dildo, Chisato looked at her face to see pure ecstasy as Tomoe pushed the toy inside herself.

Seeing the girl was coming close to orgasm, Chisato pulled up the drummer's shirt and opened up her bra, revealing small but perky tits. She massaged her breasts, making small circles around her nipples, eliciting more moans from the taller girl. It only took one lick from Chisato for Tomoe to be overwhelmed by pleasure. She threw her head back as she climaxed, keeping the dildo inside her pussy.

"AAAH!!! ...ahh..." Tomoe panted, if all their sex was going to be like this, she couldn't wait for their next time. But it seemed like she didn't have to wait long, as Chisato gave her a peck on a lips before grabbing more of the toys they bought.

"I said that we'll test your stamina, right? Don't think we're already done so soon, fufu~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for a friend ;)


	6. Distracted in class... (Himari solo)

Normally, Himari doesn't find her breasts to be problematic. Sure they were big, but they never really got in the way much unless she was running in really uncomfortable clothes. Yet now, it felt like a bother to her for a completely different reason.

Himari was a good girl, she always tries her best to show that at least, but whenever she's alone Himari could have the wildest imaginations possible. Unfortunately she wasn't alone right now, it was in the middle of class and it was soooo BORING! Himari tried to distract herself but one thought lead to another and she started to imagine her girlfriend massaging those giant tits of hers.

Now Himari is fidgeting in her seat, tapping her pen and playing with her hair, trying to resist the temptation of touching her chest. She wanted to get home already so she can unwind, but this was stressing her out too much. But then again, she was sitting at the back of the class after all and everyone's pretty far apart, maybe she could just get a little touch. Just enough to qualm her desires, she'll just pretend to be adjusting her–

"nnh..."

Himari snapped back to reality, did she just moan? Did anyone hear her moan? How needy was she that one touch was enough to send her like that, now the sensation is even worse for her. Himari felt her legs quiver and cross itself as she realized her nether regions felt moist, it was too late now.

Himari raised her hand and excused herself to the washroom. She really couldn't have just waited for school to be over, huh? Himari berated herself before locking herself at the farthest stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this during class, but unlike Himari I didn't go any farther (further?) than that.
> 
> Those who wanted more of Himari, stay tuned. I have something special soon~


	7. A day at the gym (Ran x Reader)

If you were to imagine what a godly figure would be, the first thing that would come to mind was Ran. That shapely ass of hers, that voluptuous bosom that fit perfectly in your hand, and that curvaceous body of hers that only accentuate those features. All of these made even better by the beautiful face that completed the whole package of perfection. You've learned those parts of her to even more detail ever since she became yours and you'll definitely never tire seeing her features.

So of course when she invited you for a gym session, you couldn't say no to her even without considering seeing what she'd wear. Upon seeing her change though, she was much better than what you had imagined. Those tight shorts of hers that showed her thiccness whenever she bends over. Her tank top that highlighted her breasts whenever she stretched her arms. Her bare midriff showing the perfect amount of her soft and smooth skin. The entire deal was too distracting for you to focus on your own workouts, occasionally dropping your dumbbell or tripping up while running.

Ran was not ignorant of your drooling though, her face was of clear annoyance as she approached you after her reps.

"You do know it's rude to stare, right? You're lucky that I'm all yours."

Ran gave you a kiss on your cheek while giving your butt a slap.

"I promise you something good tonight~"

She winked as she said that, before returning to her exercise. You're definitely lucky to have her.


End file.
